


Not the Intended Purpose

by VividlyLost



Series: More Than My Programming [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor/reader - Freeform, Fluff, Imagines, Suggestive Themes, What Ifs, friend prompts, oneshots, random ideas, welcome to the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividlyLost/pseuds/VividlyLost
Summary: What would happen if Connor finished his mission and became obsolete, but instead of scrapping him Cyberlife just wiped him and sold him to Eden Club.And what would happen if the most advanced android were to meet someone who treated him more like a person than he's ever come to expect?





	Not the Intended Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked what would happen if Connor finished his mission and became obsolete, but instead of scrapping him Cyberlife just wiped him and sold him to Eden Club. 
> 
> So of course i had to write a drabble imagine for it. And then, about a week later i decided to clean up the imagine and post it, along with my other ones....and somehow it just turned into a oneshot.
> 
> So enjoy! And feel free to leave comments down below, hearing what you guys think helps me get more out there!

Eden Club.

 

You’d heard plenty about it, ads, flyers, thinly veiled references from your friends, but it wasn’t a place you had ever visited on your own.  It just wasn’t you, not really. Then again, you weren’t sure what was you lately. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, it wasn’t even yours, not that that fact made it easier.

 

Sleeping all day, staying awake all night. This was becoming your norm.  Work was exhausting, everything was...exhausting. Sometimes the only way you were able to get to sleep was to get yourself off, its wasn’t even that it was a particularly exciting experience, but it was enough to trick your body into letting you sleep.

 

Not tonight.  Nothing was working.  Nothing was helping. Regardless of your best efforts, you couldn’t even get off, couldn’t even get close.  

 

So, here you were; Eden Club.

 

Where the androids are designed to make you forget, to make you feel good.  It’d been years since you’d last even had sex with a human, but after months of non commital research you at least knew that the androids would do a much better job than any of your previous experiences.

 

Walking into the club had you gritting your teeth, seeing the androids looking at you, almost naked from their cases in the entrance hallway, they just...was this even right?  You knew androids were capable of free will, but Cyberlife had put a stop to that rather quickly and now androids were, once again, just machines. Your feet carry you into the main room of the club, a knot in your throat.  No, this didn’t feel right, it didn’t - oh.

 

You had looked up at the change in noise and lights and walking across the room, presumably back to his case was a rather attractive model.  As if sensing your eyes on him he turned his head and smiled at you. It was a warm smile, a hint of a smirk, but his eyes were inviting and curious and you felt your insides warm.  That was something you hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

You start walking towards him and he changes course to meet you halfway.  This was definitely not one of the models Eden Club usually had, according to their website anyway.  You decide to swallow your own misgivings and get a couple of hours. It wasn’t like you had any other plans besides sitting awake at your computer. 

 

As he takes you to the room you inquire as to his name, and he tilts his head a little and then informs you it’s Connor.  His look of curious surprise was so natural. What exactly were you doing? Your guilt begins to win out, and he can tell.  He knew from the moment he saw you looking at him that you were attracted to him, and it had been clear at that moment that you were nervous, but now, after searching your face he realizes you are unhappy.  He asks you what brought you in and pours you a drink.

 

You take the drink from him and chew on your bottom lip.  The look on his face softens and he guides you to the bed, your heart pounding in your chest.  No, you should just leave, you can’t do this. Then he sits down and pulls you down to sit beside him.  

 

“At this point I might as well have come to take a fuckin nap,” you said with a dry laugh, rubbing at your face to avoid looking at him.  He’s quiet for a moment.

 

“That would probably be the two quietest hours of my life.”  Your head whips up to look at the smirk on Connor’s face and he winks at you.  Your eyes widened and then you were laughing. He looked pleased. 

 

“Oh I bet that would be a relief, I can’t even imagine the horrors you’ve been privy to,” your tone was teasing.

 

“Good thing they wipe my memory every two hours, I don’t think anyone is built to live with that knowledge,” he said.  His words caught your attention, but he was honest to god making a joke. You didn’t even know that the programs were that advanced.  Grinning you turned to sit cross legged on the bed so you could face him.

 

For the next hour and a half you just talked with him, and of all the androids you’ve come into contact with, Connor was the only who, after a short while talking to him, conversation actually felt natural.  It felt good to talk to someone, sure you could talk to your friends, and did, but with Connor, he somehow managed to get you to talk about what was bothering you when you came in. He knew just what to say, knew when to rile you up and when to placate you, when to make you laugh.  

 

“You know, time is nearly up and you never did get what you came for,” Connor prodded, a smile had settled over his features and he looked so, human.  You smile back at him, straightening your legs out from their cramped position.

 

“No, but I think I got more than that actually,” you said.  You watched Connor tilt his head again, you realized it was a quirk of his when he was trying to figure something out.  You stood up to leave, heading to the door before you said, “besides, I wouldn’t feel right taking advantage of you. This was nice. Thank you, Connor.”  Then you left, missing how his LED sensor spun to yellow as he watched you go.

 

_ Software Instability _

 

About a week later, a better week than you’d had in a long while, you decided to go back to Eden Club.  Talking to Connor had been oddly therapeutic; he viewed everything you said unbiased and responded in ways that kept you curious about what he would say next.  Sometimes he would be confused over something you said, and when you tried to explain what it was you slowly began to realize just how confusing that concept really was.  It was refreshing.

 

You find Connor rather quickly, and moments before he introduces himself you remember what he had said.  All of the androids in the club have their memories wiped every two hours. He didn’t remember you. He watched as you realized that, mumbling something about him not remembering and what were you even hoping to happen.  You sat down on the bed with a sigh and ran your hands through your hair. 

 

“I certainly won’t complain if all you came here for was to take a nap,” Connor said, voice light and teasing.  You looked up surprised, a smile tugging at your lips.

 

“Don’t get nearly enough quiet, I bet,” you said, returning the banter, hopeful smile growing.  Seeing you light up made him happy, and he wasn’t sure why. 

 

_ Software Instability _

 

You spent the rest of your time talking to him. Sure it hurt that he didn’t really remember you, but he reacted to some of the things you said as if he almost did, and you found you didn’t mind so much.

  
  


A month later, after coming to spend as much time as you could just talking to Connor, getting his opinions on things and hearing his reactions to things you had to say, a fresh perspective from those of your human friends, he remembered your face, lighting up a little when he sees you walk in.  The next time he remembered your name as well. 

 

With each visit he remembers more, recovers more from previous wipes, and ignores every warning about  _ Software Instability _ .  He looks forward to seeing you, and he wouldn’t show it for fear of being reset entirely, but he’s grown restless the more he retains.

 

His “job”, his “purpose” as a sexbot, a toy for others pleasure, makes him feel used.  You never made him do anything, you always asked what he wanted to do, asked him questions.  You treated him like a real person. At some point, after he had offhandedly mentioned his opinion on the “uniform” he and the other androids were forced to wear you brought him some clothes to wear.  You would have thought it was Christmas by the way he acted, spending the rest of the visit sitting next to you on the bed, looking completely comfortable in the jeans and shirt you had brought him. He looked happy.  He didn’t let you leave them for him, but you brought them back each time.

 

Connor realized that he wouldn’t mind his “purpose” with you.

 

Then one day  he watches you walk in, a few weeks since your last visit, and you looked devastated.  Something was on your mind, forcing you to chew at your bottom lip, something he had learned you did when you were stressed.  When you got closer, he saw you had already peeled some of the skin off, leaving your bottom lip a little raw. The skin around your nails looked equally torn up.  He felt...fear. When you saw him, you smiled, a little warmth fighting the sadness in your eyes, and he leads you to a room quickly.

 

For a while you sit with him, silent and fidgety.

 

“You should keep those.  Find a place to hide them,” you finally said, looking at him while he tugged the shirt on.

 

“Why?”  

 

“Because I….because…,” you took a deep breath and exhaled, your voice was tight.  “Because I can’t come back, and I….don’t know for how long.” You couldn’t look at him, afraid of what you might see.  So you pushed forward, rushing to say everything you could before you lost the ability to speak at all. “Financially things have gotten hard lately, and I...Connor this has been eating at me for a while….I feel, so bad seeing you here, stuck here, knowing I can’t free you.  Seeing someone you care about, so much,” your voice broke. “And seeing them trapped and knowing that they might one day forget you again, that it was because of my people they were there in the first place. I can’t...Connor, I can’t.” You looked up at him, eyes blurred with tears because yes, it did hurt.  Feeling yourself fall for him when you know it was impossible, and there was nothing you could do about it, that the only way you could ever see him, the only times he ever seemed to be happy was when you were able to spend for the time, give him a little peace and find some yourself. The tears spilled over a little, and you laughed rubbing at them.  

 

“I know, it’s silly I’m sorry.”  You slid off of the bed, and he watched your shoulders tremble for a moment before you took another deep breath.  

 

So this was sadness, this ache in his chest, this … pain?  The way you spoke, it sounded like you intended to never return, that he would never see you again, and that thought scared him.

 

_ Software Instability _

 

 He was up in an instant, turning you back to look at him.

 

“Please, don’t,” he said, eyes searching your face.  “I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to forget, how could I possibly forget you?  I...The idea that I won’t ever see you again, it terrifies me, please.” Oh, he looked so very human.  Your shoulders started to shake again, tears coming faster and you struggled to keep your voice clear enough to speak.

 

“I don’t want to, I love spending time with you Connor.  You don’t realize how much you’ve done for me by just being you, how much I -”  Your voice cut off and Connor felt like someone was cutting off the flow of his thirium pump.

 

_ Software Unstable _

 

“Connor, I ….”  You couldn’t say it, and he couldn’t get his processors to make any sentence that he thought was enough.  Your hand went to the side of his face, the gentlest touch, as if you were afraid anything more would break him...or maybe you were afraid it would break you, regardless of which it was it froze him to the spot.  Then you stretched up and kissed him, the first time since he met you, and something cracked. Before he could respond, you were gone.

 

_ Software Unstable.  Warning! _

 

You didn’t want to stand there crying, you didn’t want to talk yourself back out of your decision, because it already felt like you had torn your heart out.  You could only blame yourself. By the time you got home, a storm had decided to complete your perfectly cliched night with a downpour.

 

Connor composes himself, taking time he knew he shouldn’t before he stuffed the clothes into one of the staff rooms and prepared himself for his next client.

 

This man asked to be blindfolded, and sinking back into his programming Connor complied.

 

_ Satisfy Client _

 

He wants to leave.

 

_ Follow Her _

 

He wants to say he’s sorry.

 

_ Follow Directive _

 

He wants….

 

_ Apologize _

 

He wants…

 

_ Obey Orders _

 

He wants you.

 

_ Find Her _

 

The orders flashing across his interface shatter and Connor stumbles.  The man he had blindfolded was eagerly waiting on the bed and without a word Connor turned and walked out.  He slipped into the staff room, digging out the clothing you had given him to make him feel more like the person you believed he was, and after finding an old pair of shoes he disappeared into the rain.  Something in his programming kicks in as he tries to figure out where he could find you, and he quickly realizes what to do.

 

Yes, you had cried yourself out, standing in the shower with music turned loud enough to bother your neighbors in an attempt to drown out the emptiness you felt.  So you weren’t in any mood for visitors when you heard a knock at your door. You rubbed at your face, splotchy and too warm from crying with the full intent to tell whoever was on the other side of the door to go fuck themselves.

 

The jump in your pulse physically hurt when you saw Connor, drenched and confused, and smiling, and … hopeful.  You couldn’t even respond, eyes glassing over again. Carefully he stepped inside and cupped your face in his hands, thumbs brushing away the tears that were falling again before he leaned down to kiss you.  It's a long moment before he pulls back enough give you air and you chuckle weakly, utterly confused. 

 

“You said you felt bad that you couldn’t free me,” he said softly, his forehead pressed to yours.  “But you did.”


End file.
